


Kinktober 2018 Deepthroating

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Raven sucks Beast Boy's dick.





	Kinktober 2018 Deepthroating

Raven was shocked. “Okay, that’s gotta be shape-shifting.” She eyed her boyfriend’s massive manhood as he laid on the couch naked.

Beast Boy let out a laugh, “Naw, babe, that’s not how it works. I can’t like mess with different body parts, it’s all or nothing. I could show you…”

“I’m not fucking an animal Garfield.”

Oof, real name. He crossed a line. “I didn’t mean to imply any…weird things. I know you ain’t weird like that.” He got up and walked over to her. “I know that you’re a lady of class.”

Raven let herself smile. “We both know I’m nothing of the sort.” She gave his cock a long lick. His thick and meaty penis was soon at full attention. She was still shocked by just how huge his dick was. It wasn’t long before it moved past her lips. Beast Boy had placed his hands roughly on her head. The cock inched further and further back. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of slurping and moans. 

She could barely think, fuck it felt so good. Beast Boy began to thrust back and forth from the girl’s mouth. Her mouth pooled with drool. Balls flapping at her chin, she somehow took the whole dick into her mouth. Raven’s eyes welled up with tears, mascara ran down her face. 

Eyes rolled in the back of her head. It felt so good. So fucking good. She could feel her own juices running down her legs. Without a hint of warning, he began to cum. Hot seed shot down her throat. He pulled her as close as he could, until her lips touched his body.

When he was finished, he let her go. Raven collapsed to the ground, coughing, face smeared with tears, drool, and cum. She spat it out onto the floor, splashing her leotard.

Raven smiled, wiping Beast Boy’s fluids off her chin with the back of her hand. “You’re a real dick, you now that right?”


End file.
